Cohabitation
by NiftyPaint24
Summary: *Drabbles* Random snippets involving Kagome and Sesshomaru sharing an apartment. Written for Dokuga Contest's Child's Play Challenge, Seven Treasures Challenge, & Christmas Challenge
1. Transparent Parts

A/N: This is a random series of drabbles revolving around Sesshomaru and Kagome: college roommates. If you're looking for a story with a lot of depth and an actual plot, run the other way now. lol These are RANDOM snippets. They are DRABBLES. Ye have been warned. Also, there's a lot of OOCness going on. Especially with Sesshomaru.

* * *

Title: Transparent Parts  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Prompt: Peek-a-Boo (Dokuga_contest's Child's Play Challenge)  
Genre: Humor  
Rating: T  
Warnings: Nudity, OOCness  
Word Count: 287  
Summary: Having to share a bathroom with your roommate can be interesting. [AU]

**TRANSPARENT PARTS**

Kagome, finished with her shower, shut the water off and ripped back the shower curtain.

"Jesus Christ!" she yelped, yanking the shower curtain back in front of her, covering her nakedness. "Sesshomaru! What the hell are you doing?"

Sesshomaru gave her a sidelong glance and continued brushing his teeth, completely comfortable with the fact that he was standing before her dressed simply in his blue-striped boxers and she was only covered up by the plastic shower curtain. He took his sweet time finishing up his task and Kagome huffed.

"Seriously, get out."

Sesshomaru rinsed off his toothbrush and then gargled some water before spitting into the sink.

"Relax," he said calmly. "I didn't see any of your parts."

"You couldn't have waited ten minutes to brush your teeth?" Kagome hissed, annoyed that she hadn't even heard him open the door and come in.

"You were taking forever, like always."

"Well, you're done now, can you please leave so I can get out and dry off."

"Want a hand?" he asked, one corner of his mouth quirking up in a smirk.

"No, thanks though," Kagome replied with a smirk of her own.

Sesshomaru shrugged one shoulder and then turned for the door.

"Next time knock or something, don't just sneak in here using your freaky stealth skills."

"So you're saying that so long as I knock, I'm free to come in here while you're showing?"

"Um, no. I'm saying use some common sense for a change."

Sesshomaru chuckled at that, loving how easily Kagome got flustered.

"Nice tattoo by the way," he tossed over his shoulder as he closed the door, laughing when Kagome yelled a string of colorful profanity at him from the other side of it.

* * *

Posted on: September 27th 2012


	2. Out in the Open

Title: Out in the Open  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Prompt: Hey Diddle Diddle (Dokuga_contest's Child's Play Challenge)  
Genre: Humor  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Mentioning of sexy times, Profanity, OOCness  
Word Count: 241  
Summary: Some things should be confined to the bedroom. [AU]

**OUT IN THE OPEN**

Kagome ran the vacuum across the carpet, humming along to the song blaring in her earbuds. When she vacuumed under the couch it seized up on her, making a hideous high-pitched sound.

"Damn it," Kagome murmured as she shut off the vacuum and knocked it onto its side so she could figure out what she had inadvertently sucked up.

She was on her hands and knees, picking at the vacuum when Sesshomaru came home.

"Hey," he said as way of greeting, but when she didn't respond he walked over to her and yanked one of her earbuds out. "What are you doing?"

"I accidently sucked something up that the vacuum didn't like," Kagome answered.

Sesshomaru stood by as she struggled to pull something from the vacuum.

"Do you want me to-"

"No…I've almost…ugh, there. Got it." Kagome held up the offending object: an empty condom wrapper.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but laugh. "I wondered where that had gone."

"Really Sesshomaru?" Kagome grumbled, tossing the wrapper at him. "The living room?"

Sesshomaru shrugged in response. "I thought it was a better idea than the kitchen, which is where it started by the way."

"How about you keep your little fuck buddies off my couch and confined to your bedroom?"

"Ooo, I think I hear a hint of jealousy," Sesshomaru teased.

"No, you hear a hint of annoyance," Kagome corrected. "New house rule: no diddling in the living room."

"Diddling? What are you, sixty?"

* * *

Posted on: September 27th, 2012


	3. Spontaneous Sexuality

Title: Spontaneous Sexuality  
Prompt: Twinkle, Twinkle (Dokuga_contest's Child's Play Challenge)  
Genre: Humor  
Rating: T  
Warnings: Nudity, OOCness  
Word Count: 129  
Summary: Kagome catches Sesshomaru in the kitchen. [AU]

**SPONTANEOUS SEXUALITY**

Kagome walked into the kitchen and flinched when Sesshomaru surprised her.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realize you were up yet," Kagome apologized, trying to look anywhere but at the towel that was wrapped around his slender hips.

"What are you apologizing for?" Sesshomaru asked, taking another long drink from his glass of orange juice.

"I just, uh…you caught me off guard," Kagome stammered.

"It wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that I'm practically naked would it?" Sesshomaru teased.

"No," Kagome answered a little too quickly.

"Like what you see?" Sesshomaru asked, a twinkle of naughtiness in his eyes.

"Despite your opinion on the subject, you are _not_ God's gift to women." Kagome turned on her heel and left the kitchen, leaving Sesshomaru chuckling into his orange juice.

* * *

Posted on: September 28th, 2012


	4. Candy-Coated Goodness

Title: Candy-Coated Goodness  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Prompt: Baa Baa Black Sheep (Dokuga_contest's Child's Play Challenge)  
Genre: Humor  
Rating: T  
Warnings: OOCness  
Word Count: 108  
Summary: Kagome could use a hand. [AU]

**CANDY-COATED GOODNESS**

Kagome kicked open the door to the apartment, laden down with three bags full of groceries. As she hurried towards the kitchen she noticed Sesshomaru on the couch, x-box controller in hand, ignoring her struggle.

"Don't worry," she said flippantly. "I've got it."

Sesshomaru paused his game and looked over at her. "Did you need help? It looked like you had things under control."

"There's more in my car," Kagome hinted.

"Do I get to eat whatever's in them?"

"You already eat most of what I buy anyway, so sure. Although, you probably won't find much sustenance in the tampons."

Kagome laughed and Sesshomaru made a face. "Ew."

* * *

Posted on: September 28th 2012


	5. Scrumptious Dilemma

Title: Scrumptious Dilemma  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Prompt: Row, Row, Row Your Boat (Dokuga_contest's Child's Play Challenge)  
Genre: Humor  
Rating: T  
Warnings: Underwear (gasp!)  
Word Count: 265  
Summary: Sesshomaru catches Kagome. [AU]

**SCRUMPTIOUS DILEMMA**

Kagome padded into the kitchen, yawning and loving the fact that she could do so in her underwear since Sesshomaru wasn't home. She grabbed a bowl from a cupboard and a box of cereal off the counter. She poured the sugary-goodness into the bowl and then retrieved the milk from the fridge, pouring a sizable portion onto her cereal. With her breakfast in hand, Kagome hopped up onto the countertop, positioning herself in the sunlight from the window, and proceeded to dig in. The floorboards creaking in the living room drew her attention and there was Sesshomaru, staring at her with that damned sexy smirk on his face.

"Good morning," he offered first.

"Hi," Kagome stumbled over the word.

Sesshomaru stepped closer and despite her instincts screaming at her to run, Kagome remained on the counter.

"I never really pictured you as a black lace kind of girl," Sesshomaru said, glancing over her body with an almost hungry expression.

Kagome gave him a little pose and an embarrassed smile. "I don't normally show them to anyone."

"I'm lucky then."

"That's one way to look at it. I didn't think you were home."

"Then we both got surprises this morning," Sesshomaru laughed.

"Yeah." Kagome tried to echo his carefree laugh, but hers sounded forced and weak.

"You're turning all pink," Sesshomaru observed which only caused Kagome to blush further. "Don't be embarrassed."

"That ship has already sailed," Kagome murmured into her cereal, taking another bite just so she could be doing something other than sitting on the countertop in her underwear with Sesshomaru staring at her.

* * *

Posted on: September 29th, 2012


	6. Throwdown Like Never Before

Title: Throwdown Like Never Before  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Prompt: Duck, Duck Goose (Dokuga_contest's Child's Play Challenge)  
Genre: Humor/Drama  
Rating: T  
Warnings: Mild profanity  
Word Count: 157  
Summary: Kagome let's Sesshomaru have it. [AU]

**THROWDOWN LIKE NEVER BEFORE**

"I'm not your maid, Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled throwing one of his shoes at his head, which he easily ducked. Kagome didn't have the best aim.

"I never said that you were," Sesshomaru countered, avoiding another shoe to the face.

"Clean up your shit!"

"I do!"

Kagome gave a bitter laugh. "When?"

"All the time. I even did the dishes today."

"Oh, well, gold stars for you. You put dishes in the dishwasher _once_."

"What about your shit all over the bathroom huh?"

"Don't even start with that bathroom. I pick up your soaking wet towel every damn day and put it on the hanger."

"I never asked you to do that."

"No, but you never stopped me did you?"

"I didn't know I was supposed to."

Kagome folded her arms across her chest and Sesshomaru knew things were about to get so much worse than just a shouting match and a couple of shoes thrown at him.

* * *

Posted on: September 30th, 2012


	7. Uninvited Elements

Title: Uninvited Elements  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Prompt: Rain, Rain Go Away (Dokuga_contest's Child's Play Challenge)  
Genre: Drama/Humor  
Rating: T  
Warnings: Mild profanity, OOCness  
Word Count:  
Summary: Sesshomaru and Kagome push one another to their limits. [AU]

**UNINVITED ELEMENTS**

"Sesshomaru, once, just once, could you possibly _not_ be a total jerk?" Kagome asked stomping down the hallway to her bedroom.

"Oh, I'm the jerk? What does that make you then Kagome?" Sesshomaru countered, following her all the way to her door. "You're a total raving bitch half the time. How am I supposed to deal with that?"

Kagome shrank back as if he'd slapped her. He'd never spoken to her like that before. Maybe it was because he'd been drinking, or maybe that's how he really felt, but either way, Kagome was shocked.

"Get out," her tone was cold.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru sighed, realizing he'd wounded her. "Look-"

"No, you look," Kagome shot back, her temper getting the better of her. "I have to deal with you parading your _girlfriends_ though the house, in and out that door like it's on a revolver. How do you think that makes me feel?" A tear slipped down her cheek and she slapped it away with the palm of her hand.

"Why would you care?" Sesshomaru asked, at a loss to why something like that would bother her.

"Because…" Kagome hesitated. Why did she care? "I don't know!"

Sesshomaru tried not to, but he laughed, pissing Kagome off even more. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry," he wheezed, reaching out for her and pulling her into his arms. "If it bothers you-"

"It doesn't."

"Apparently it does, you're crying for Christ's sake," Sesshomaru pointed out.

"No I'm not." Kagome whipped away her remaining tears.

"How about next time you talk to me like a rational person instead of screaming at me and storming down the hall."

"How about you get your head out of your ass once and a while and notice someone else's feelings for a change," Kagome countered.

"Fair enough."

* * *

Posted on: October 1st 2012


	8. Free-Flowing Suspicion

Title: Free-Flowing Suspicion  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Prompt: Pat-a-Cake (Dokuga_contest's Child's Play Challenge)  
Genre: Humor  
Rating: T  
Warnings: Hinting at sexy times  
Word Count: 130  
Summary: Kagome's headed for a night out. [AU]

**FREE-FLOWING SUSPICION **

Kagome walked across the living room, passing Sesshomaru, who was on the couch, on her way to the door.

He whistled, giving her a once over. "Where are you headed?"

"Out," Kagome answered cryptically.

"Out? With who?"

"Sango. What's with the twenty questions?"

"I asked three questions and I'm just curious. You don't normally get all dolled up."

Kagome smiled and moved back across the room until she was standing in front of him. "I think I'll take that as a complement."

"You look hot," Sesshomaru blurted causing Kagome to giggle.

"Don't wait up," she said sweetly, patting his cheek before she headed back to the door.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Sesshomaru offered with a smirk.

"No danger there, I'm pretty sure there isn't _anything_ you wouldn't do."

* * *

Posted on: October 2nd, 2012


	9. Subconscious Outbursts

Title: Subconscious Outbursts  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Prompt: Ring Around the Rosie (Dokuga_contest's Child's Play Challenge)  
Genre: Humor  
Rating: T  
Warnings: OOCness (are you surprised?)  
Word Count: 322  
Summary: Sesshomaru lays his cards on the table. [AU]

**SUBCONSCIOUS OUTBURSTS **

"Look, I'm sick of the ring around," Sesshomaru said, bursting into Kagome's bedroom.

"What?" Kagome asked, looking up from her textbook.

"I said I can't do this anymore, this pretending thing." Sesshomaru sat down heavily next to her and Kagome waited for him to continue. "I like you."

"Yeah, I like you too, when you're not pissing me off."

"No, I don't mean like that." Sesshomaru shook his head.

"Oh." Kagome sucked in a breath.

"Yeah," Sesshomaru agreed. "I think I finally realized it the other night when you went out with Sango. I followed you-"

"You what?"

Sesshomaru held up his hands in a pacifying gesture. "Don't be mad. Your dress was way too skimpy and let's face it, you're not exactly aware of the effect you have on the male species."

"Sesshomaru! I can't believe you."

"I just wanted to make sure you'd be alright."

"Oh, so you were stalking me for _my_ benefit?"

"Yes. No, I wasn't stalking you."

"I think that's pretty much the definition of stalking."

"I'd like to call it being protective."

"I'd like to call it being creepy."

"Okay, regardless, that night I realized that it bothered me more than it should that you were out with someone else. Every time you danced with some random guy, I had to fight the urge to beat the crap out of him."

Kagome blinked up at him. "How…sweet."

Sesshomaru gave Kagome a pleading look. "I'm trying to be serious here."

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm just a little distracted with the whole creepy stalking thing."

"Forget it," Sesshomaru murmured, getting up from the bed.

"Wait." Kagome grabbed his hand, stopping him. "It was sweet that you were worried about me, but next time, just ask to go with me."

"I'm hoping that next time we'll be together."

Kagome smiled at him. "Like a date?"

"If that's what you want to call it," Sesshomaru answered, returning her smile.

* * *

Posted on: October 5th 2012


	10. Nervous From Nowhere

Title: Nervous From Nowhere  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Prompt: Crystal (Dokuga_contest's Seven Treasures Challenge)  
Genre: Humor  
Rating: T  
Warnings: OOCness, Profanity  
Word Count: 209  
Summary: Kagome isn't ready to jump in with both feet. [AU]

**NERVOUS FROM NOWHERE**

Kagome stood at the kitchen counter, pouring herself a cup of coffee, when Sesshomaru stepped in close behind her and slapped her denim-covered ass.

"Good morning," he greeted, kissing her temple.

"Hey!" Kagome protested, shuffling away from him.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked as he grabbed a coffee cup from the cupboard.

"We've been on _one_ date," Kagome pointed out. "That doesn't mean we've progressed to the ass-slapping, good morning kisses stage of our relationship."

Sesshomaru gave her a skeptical look. "I slapped your ass all the time before we were dating."

"Well, things are different now. It's weird enough that we already live together…"

"It's not like we're sharing a bed," Sesshomaru paused, giving her a wolfish grin. "Yet."

"Let me make this crystal clear, if you think I'm just going to jump into bed with you-"

"I don't think that," Sesshomaru said seriously. "I know you think I'm a bit of a man-whore-" Kagome laughed. "but I do have some principles."

"Well that's good to hear," Kagome replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"I'm serious," Sesshomaru set his coffee cup down and stepped closer to Kagome. "I want this to work, so I'm going to try and not fuck it up."

Kagome gave him a hint of a smile. "Good."

* * *

Posted on: October 6th 2012


	11. Betta Testing

Title: Betta Testing  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Prompt: Coral (Dokuga_contest's Seven Treasures Challenge)  
Genre: Humor  
Rating: G  
Warnings: OOCness  
Word Count: 349  
Summary: Gift giving. [AU]

**BETTA TESTING**

"I got you a present today," Sesshomaru announced as soon as Kagome opened the door.

"You what?" She asked, tossing her keys onto the small coffee table.

"Got you a present," Sesshomaru repeated slowly as if Kagome was hard of hearing.

"I got that part," Kagome said, rolling her eyes as she sat down next to him on the couch. "Why did you get me a present?"

"Why do I need a reason to get you a present?"

"You don't," Kagome smiled. "So, where is it?"

"Don't freak out," Sesshomaru warned and then flashed her a smile. "It's in your room."

Kagome opened her mouth to no doubt berate him for going in her room when she wasn't home, but Sesshomaru cut across her.

"I know, but these were special circumstances. I didn't want it out here where you'd see it right away. The whole idea is that it's a surprise."

"Okay," Kagome replied easily. "So, let's go see it."

Sesshomaru, relieved that Kagome took the news that he'd been in her room so well, got to his feet and then took Kagome's hand, eagerly leading her down the short hallway. He opened her door for her and stepped back, allowing her to enter the room first. It didn't take Kagome long to find her surprise sitting on top of her dresser. It was a small round fishbowl, coral-color rocks sprinkled at its bottom, a single bluish-green plant in its center, and a pretty purplish-red fish swam around within it.

"You got me a betta?" Kagome asked excitedly as she crossed her bedroom, stopping in front of her new acquisition.

"You're always going on about how you want a pet, but we can't have one here," Sesshomaru explained, stepping next to her, slipping one arm around her waist. "I thought this was a good idea. You can have your pet, and we won't lose our security deposit."

"He's perfect," Kagome said, turning so she could kiss Sesshomaru, taking him by surprise.

"So you like it?"

"I love him," Kagome corrected, her attention once again focused on her new pet.

* * *

Posted on: October 7th 2012


	12. Dangling Hearts

Title: Dangling Hearts  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Prompt: Agate (Dokuga_contest's Seven Treasures Challenge)  
Genre: General/Humor  
Rating: G  
Warnings: None  
Word Count: 188  
Summary: Kagome's idea of decorating is different than Sesshomaru's. [AU]

**DANGLING HEARTS**

"What do you think?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru, glancing back at him over her shoulder.

Sesshomaru shrugged. "It's a bunch of pink rocks hanging from fishing line."

"They're not rocks, they're fuchsia agate," Kagome corrected.

"They're still pink rocks hanging from fishing line."

Kagome rolled her eyes. He had a point. "Anyway," Kagome said a little too loudly. "Where should we put it? I was thinking over the sink."

"Doesn't a wind chime belong outside? You know, where it can be in the wind."

Kagome couldn't help but laugh. "It's too pretty to be outside."

Sesshomaru failed to see her logic. "It's awfully pink to be in the main part of the apartment. Maybe your bedroom would be a better location."

"Maybe we should put it in _your_ room," Kagome suggested dryly. "You got to pick out the couch, all I want it this."

"I'm sure you want more than just _that_." Sesshomaru pointed to the wind chime in Kagome's hands. "But if you really want it over the sink…"

Kagome gave him a gleaming smile, and any reservations Sesshomaru had about something pink hanging in his kitchen vanished.

* * *

Posted on: October 9th 2012


	13. Dance Epidemic Tonight

Title: Dance Epidemic Tonight  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Prompt: Silver (Dokuga_contest's Seven Treasures Challenge)  
Genre: Humor  
Rating: T  
Warnings: It's a little steamy…  
Word Count: 285  
Summary: Kagome attempts to convince Sesshomaru to join her. [AU]

**DANCE EPIDEMIC TONIGHT**

Kagome walked into the living room putting on a pair of earrings.

"I hear heels," Sesshomaru announced from the couch, startling her.

"Jeezes Sesshomaru," she breathed, making her way around the couch. "I didn't know you were home."

"I've been here for ten minutes at least." He took long drink from the bottle of beer in his hand and took in her appearance. She was dressed for a night out, tight black skinny jeans and a silver off-the-shoulder top. "Looks like you're planning on going out without me."

"You didn't get my text?"

Sesshomaru shook his head as he leaned forward to grab his cellphone off the coffee table.

"I sent it like an hour ago. Anyway, Sango and I are going out to celebrate the end of finals. You should come with us."

"I really don't feel like going out. I had two finals today that kicked my ass."

"We all did. Come on, please?" Kagome asked giving him a pouty look.

Sesshomaru gave her a little grin and patted his lap. "Maybe you can change my mind."

Kagome returned his smiled and moved closer, placed one knee on either side of his lap and slipped her hands behind his neck.

"Please?" she asked again, before kissing him.

"Mmm, I don't know…"

Kagome amped up the heat, gripping the hair at the base of his neck so she could kiss him deeper and rolled her hips forward.

"Please?"

"You're not exactly convincing me that I should be doing anything but ripping your clothes off and throwing you on the bed."

Kagome laughed. "You can do that when we get home."

It was Sesshomaru's turn to look pouty. "But I want to do it now."

* * *

Posted on: October 13th 2012


	14. I Don't Believe You

Title: I Don't Believe You  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Prompt: Gold (Dokuga_contest's Seven Treasures Challenge)  
Genre: Humor/Romance-ish  
Rating: T  
Warnings: Mentioning of 'adult' activities, Alcohol  
Word Count: 362  
Summary: Despite Kagome's drunken efforts, Sesshomaru's not on the same page. [AU]

**I DON'T BELIEVE YOU**

With one arm awkwardly slung over Sesshomaru's shoulder, Kagome attempted to traverse their treacherous apartment and make her way to her room.

"Ugh, wait a minute," she ordered and Sesshomaru obeyed. "The room is spinning a little too much."

"Probably because you've had a little too much to drink," Sesshomaru offered as he repositioned his grip on her.

"Lies," Kagome giggled, looking up at him. "I only drank as much as you."

"The difference is I can hold my liquor. You on the other hand…"

"Lies," Kagome repeated and started forward again.

Sesshomaru helped her through her doorway, no easy feat, and to her bed. Kagome flopped down heavily with another feminine giggle and Sesshomaru knelt and began taking off her heels.

"I'm not sure how you survived the walk home in these without breaking your ankle," Sesshomaru mused aloud and Kagome propped herself up on her elbows so she could look at him.

"Practice, lots and lots of it. I could totally out run you in these."

"Of course you could. I've never walked in heels, let alone ran in them," Sesshomaru agreed, sending Kagome into a fit of laughter.

"You're good to me when you want to be," Kagome said suddenly, surprising Sesshomaru.

"Someone's got to look out for you," he said, shrugging off her awkward complement.

"Why haven't we hooked up yet?"

That got Sesshomaru's attention and he looked up at her. She was drunk, no doubt about it, but she was opening the door for something to happen between them that he'd wanted for a long time. She smiled down at him and reached for him with one hand. Sesshomaru hesitated. This was a golden opportunity, something he'd give his left arm for under normal circumstances, except this was anything but _normal_. Instead of taking her hand, Sesshomaru grabbed her shoes and got to his feet.

"We'll see how you feel in the morning," he said as he crossed Kagome's tiny room, headed for her closet.

Kagome murmured something unintelligible, and when Sesshomaru turned back around she was out cold.

"That's probably as lucky as I'm going to get all night," Sesshomaru said to himself, shaking his head.

* * *

Posted on: October 15th 2012


	15. Heart On a Noose

Title: Heart On a Noose  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Prompt: Pearl (Dokuga_contest's Seven Treasures Challenge)  
Genre: Humor  
Rating: T  
Warnings: Mentioning of alcohol, Mild profanity  
Word Count: 253  
Summary: Kagome's regretting the night before. [AU]

**HEART ON A NOOSE**

Kagome stumbled into the kitchen with a groan and, feeling sick, made a beeline for the sink. This sickness passed slowly and she grabbed what she hoped was a clean glass from the dishwasher and filled it from the tap. She pressed the glass to her lips and guzzled the water down in seconds, making herself feel worse.

"Ugh," she groaned clutching her rebellious stomach.

Of course Sesshomaru chose that moment to wander into the kitchen. He had a knack for catching Kagome in moments she'd much rather he not witness.

"Take small sips," he cautioned, sizing up the situation in an instant.

Kagome nodded, but put her glass in the sink. Though her mouth still felt dry, she didn't want to risk puking in front of Sesshomaru.

"You should probably eat some bread or something and take a few aspirin too," Sesshomaru continued.

"Aren't you full of advice this morning," Kagome snapped.

Sesshomaru frowned. "I'm not the one who got shit-faced last night. If you don't want to feel shitty in the morning, maybe you should avoid drinking yourself into oblivion."

"And pearls of wisdom too? I'm one lucky girl today."

Kagome meant to give Sesshomaru a scathing look, but once she saw his face full of concern, mixed with a little anger from her previous comment, she couldn't meet his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I feel like crap today," she apologized softly. "I shouldn't take it out on you."

Sesshomaru gave her a 'no shit' look. "I'll go get you the aspirin."

* * *

Posted on: October 19th, 2012


	16. Eyes On Fire

Title: Eyes On Fire  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Prompt: Lapis Lazuli (Dokuga_contest's Seven Treasures Challenge)  
Genre: Humor  
Rating: M  
Warnings: There's a hint of smut, Profanity  
Word Count: 308  
Summary: Sesshomaru's taken by surprise. [AU]

**EYES ON FIRE**

Try as he might, Sesshomaru was unable to get past the fact that he still hadn't managed to get Kagome into his bed. Kagome apparently wasn't in a rush to get to the sexual side of their relationship, and not wanting to fuck things up, Sesshomaru refused to push the issue. She would have to come to him. It was a great plan except that Kagome _wasn't_ coming to him. They had epic makeout sessions on occasion, like the one they were currently locked in, but it never progressed past that and Sesshomaru forced himself to be content with it.

Kagome gently bit Sesshomaru's lip, tugging on it as she pulled away from him slightly. She had him where she wanted him, pinned beneath her on the couch. She leaned in again, running her tongue up the length of Sesshomaru's neck and bit his earlobe, pulling a groan from Sesshomaru.

Her breath was warm against his neck as she whispered, "I want you so bad right now."

Sesshomaru blinked in surprise. As in actual _sex_?

Kagome rolled her hips forward sending a jolt through Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru, please," she pleaded, almost whimpering, against his neck, her lips teasing a particular sensitive spot just below his ear. "Take me."

Sesshomaru pulled away from her so that he could look at her, silently asking 'are you sure?'

"Bedroom," a shiver of anticipation ran through her as she said the word.

Sesshomaru searched her eyes of smoldering blue fire for an instant before giving into her request. He easily repositioned them both until his was standing. He slipped one hand under the backs of her knees and the other supported her back as he lifted Kagome from the couch.

"Yours or mine," he asked.

"Yours is closer," Kagome pointed out and Sesshomaru didn't need to be told twice, heading in that direction.

* * *

Posted on: October 21st 2012


	17. Beating Down My Door

Title: Beating Down My Door  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Prompt: Warm Hands, Warm Heart (Dokuga_contest's Christmas Challenge)  
Genre: Humor/Romance  
Rating: T  
Warnings: A little bit of fluffiness  
Word Count: 205  
Summary: Kagome's in need of warmth. [AU]

A/N: A Christmas-themed snippet!

**BEATING DOWN MY DOOR**

"Sesshomaru, are you awake?" Kagome whispered from Sesshomaru's doorway.

"Yes," he answered. He'd been awake since she opened her door, let alone clumsily padded through the apartment and opened his bedroom door.

"Um, I was wondering, would it be okay if I slept in here with you?" She waited a heartbeat for his answer and then began rambling like she was prone to do when she was nervous. "The heater's broken, you already know that, and my room's freezing, and I can't sleep. I just can't get warm and-"

Sesshomaru threw back the covers. "Come here."

Kagome smiled and slipped all the way into his bedroom, closing the door behind her. She then practically sprinted towards the bed and jumped in it, snuggling close to Sesshomaru's side as he tossed the covers over them both. He sucked in a breath when her feet touched his ankle.

"You're _freezing_," he hissed.

"I know," Kagome agreed, trying to snuggle closer.

Sesshomaru rolled over onto his side, facing Kagome, and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer still.

"Don't get any ideas," Kagome warned with a yawn.

"None," Sesshomaru confirmed, thinking that having Kagome in his bed was the best Christmas present a guy could ask for.

* * *

Posted on: November 27th 2012


	18. Color and Madness

Title: Color and Madness  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Prompt: Deck the Halls (Dokuga_contest's Christmas Challenge)  
Genre: Humor  
Rating: G  
Warnings: None  
Word Count: 352  
Summary: Kagome's going all out. [AU]

A/N: A Christmas-themed snippet!

**COLOR AND MADNESS**

Sesshomaru stepped through the door of the apartment and stopped in his tracks. Kagome had been busy today. Strands of multi-colored lights outlined the entire apartment floor to ceiling and every space in between.

"Really?" he asked himself, finally closing the door and tossing his keys onto the coffee table.

The day before he'd come home to find just a few strands of lights put up in the kitchen and had made a comment about lights belonging outside, which of course Kagome had a comeback for: They lived in a third-story apartment, they couldn't put lights up outside. And now Sesshomaru stood in the center of the room, washed in a multi-colored neon glow.

"She's _so_ paying the electric bill this month," he muttered, heading towards his bedroom; at least he'd be able to get a reprieve from the crazy lights show in there.

He was wrong. On his bed sat a massive inflatable snow globe, complete with swirling snow and cheery music just barely audible over the whirr of the motor that kept the snow in motion. Next to his dresser was a family of animated deer covered in white twinkling lights, behind them stood three obnoxious neon-green trees of various sizes. To his left there was a three foot tall polar bear and a moose with presents scattered around them, and on the opposite side of his bed were five tinsel-covered flamingos with Santa hats adorning their heads.

Sesshomaru stepped back through his doorway and closed it, turning towards the living room in the same motion. He headed down the brightly lit hallway and knocked once on Kagome's door before entering her room.

"Hey," she greeted, sitting cross-legged on her bed, text book splayed out in front of her. "Did you see the lights?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru answered with a nod. "They're kind of hard to miss, a lot like that huge snow globe on my bed."

Kagome snorted with laughter. "I thought you might like that."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Loved it. By the way, I'm crashing in here until after Christmas."

Kagome frowned as Sesshomaru smiled. Her little plan had backfired.

* * *

Posted on: November 27th 2012


	19. Oh Christmas Tree

Title: Oh Christmas Tree  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Prompt: Merry and Bright (Dokuga_contest's Christmas Challenge)  
Genre: Humor  
Rating: T  
Warnings: Profanity  
Word Count: 295  
Summary: Kagome gets an early gift. [AU]

A/N: A Christmas-themed snippet!

**OH CHRISTMAS TREE**

Kagome awoke to the sound of something scraping across the floor and Sesshomaru's soft curses. Groggily, she rolled over and glanced at the alarm clock on her bedside table.

"Two thirty," she croaked, flinging back the covered with one hand and rubbing her eyes with the other.

She grabbed a hoodie from her closet and pulled it on over her tank top and then followed the noise down the hallway and into the living room. Sesshomaru was wrestling with a pine tree, trying to get it upright and into a tree stand.

"Come on, you son of a bitch. Just go in," Sesshomaru growled.

"Talking to trees now?" Kagome asked startling him.

"Sorry. I woke you huh?"

Kagome nodded, folding her arms across her chest for warmth as she stepped closer, inspecting the tree.

"You got me a Christmas Tree," Kagome said with a bright smile.

"It was supposed to be a surprise, but yes," Sesshomaru returned her smile. "Merry Christmas."

Kagome got on tip toe and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you."

Sesshomaru shrugged a shoulder in response, returning to grappling with the tree.

"Want some help?" Kagome offered.

"No, this thing's covered in pitch. Trust me; you don't want to touch it."

"Where did you get it anyway? I didn't think tree farms were open at this time of night."

"Technically it's morning, and they're not. This thing was a bitch to lug over that fence."

Kagome slapped him on the arm. "You _stole_ our Christmas Tree?!"

"Ow," Sesshomaru said flatly. "And no, I did not _steal_ our Christmas Tree. I left forty bucks."

Kagome shook her head. "That's not the same thing."

"I paid for it didn't I?" Sesshomaru asked and then muttered to himself, "In more ways than one apparently."

* * *

Posted on: November 27th 2012


	20. What's This?

Title: What's This?  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Prompt: To Give, To Receive (Dokuga_contest's Christmas Challenge)  
Genre: Humor  
Rating: T  
Warnings: Innuendo  
Word Count: 171  
Summary: Kagome's frazzled and Sesshomaru knows just how to calm her down. [AU]

A/N: A Christmas-themed snippet!

**WHAT'S THIS? **

Kagome sat in the center of the living room with gift bags and half wrapped presents scattered all around her.

"Hey," Sesshomaru greeted, stepping through the door. "Still hard at it I see."

"I hate this time of year," Kagome mumbled grumpily, tossing a roll of wrapping paper away from her.

"You're the one who decided to get a gift for everyone and their mother," Sesshomaru pointed out.

"These are my just in case presents," Kagome reminded him as she got to her feet. "If someone gets something for me, I want to make sure I have something to give them. You know; the whole give and receive thing."

Sesshomaru smirked as he reached out, gripped her hand, and pulled her into his arms. "I've got a gift for you to receive," he murmured suggestively.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh and rolled her eyes. "You're such a perv."

Sesshomaru laughed. "You know you love it."

Kagome glanced up at him with a smirk of her own. "I'll never admit to it."

* * *

Posted on: November 28th 2012


	21. Tasty Morsels

Title: Tasty Morsels  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Prompt: Hot Chocolate (Dokuga_contest's Christmas Challenge)  
Genre: Humor/General  
Rating: G  
Warnings: None  
Word Count: 165  
Summary: Holidays = Sweets [AU]

A/N: A Christmas-themed snippet!

**TASTY MORSELS**

Kagome stood over the stove slowly stirring chocolate chips until they melted completely. She then poured the chocolate into a cookie sheet and set out to repeat the process, this time with white chocolate. Sesshomaru wandered into the kitchen and leaned against the countertop watching intently as Kagome worked, humming some nameless tune.

"What are you making?" he asked finally as Kagome poured the white chocolate on top of the milk chocolate.

"Peppermint bark," she answered, grabbing a bowl full of crushed candy canes.

"Why?"

Kagome gave him a quick glance and smiled. "You sound like a four year old. I felt like making something, so I did. I usually go all out with baking cookies and stuff during December. There's just something about Christmas that makes me want to bake."

"So I have a lot of sweet stuff to look forward to?" Sesshomaru asked, hopeful.

"Enough that you'll probably gain a few pounds," Kagome confirmed with a smile.

"Fantastic," Sesshomaru said with a grin.

* * *

Posted on: November 28th 2012


	22. Kiss You, Taste You

Title: Kiss You, Taste You  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Prompt: Twirling Stripes (Dokuga_contest's Christmas Challenge)  
Genre: Humor  
Rating: T  
Warnings: None  
Word Count: 244  
Summary: Kagome doesn't realize what she's doing. [AU]

A/N: A Christmas-themed snippet!

**KISS YOU, TASTE YOU**

Kagome sat next to Sesshomaru on the couch with her legs tucked underneath her and a book in her hands. Sesshomaru wasn't sure how she was managing to concentrate on what she was reading as he played some rounds of multiplayer matchmaking on the X-box, but she was. He, however, could not say the same. His eyes continuously were pulled away from the TV screen to her as she ate a candy cane. For whatever reason, she needed two hands to hold her book, making the site of her eating her candy cane all the more intriguing. Sesshomaru watched as she twirled the stripped candy around and around sucking on it. His controller vibrated which caused him to jump slightly and forced his attention back to the TV. His character had been killed.

"Damn," he mumbled.

"Hmm?" Kagome asked, not pulling her eyes from her book as she continued her sucking, oblivious to the havoc she was creating within Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru hit the pause button, tossed his controller onto the coffee table, and leaned over Kagome to pull her candy cane from her mouth.

"Hey-" she began to protest before Sesshomaru silenced her with a kiss.

Sesshomaru pulled away after a breathless moment, licking his lips. "You taste like peppermint."

"No kidding," Kagome said with a grin. "What was that all about?"

"You really have no idea what you're doing to me half the time," Sesshomaru answered, pressing his lips to hers once more.

* * *

Posted on: November 28th 2012


	23. Terms of Payment

Title: Terms of Payment  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Prompt: A Sprinkling of Stars (Dokuga_contest's Christmas Challenge)  
Genre: Humor  
Rating: T  
Warnings: Hinting at adult naughtiness  
Word Count: 218  
Summary: Sesshomaru lends a hand. [AU]

A/N: A Christmas-themed snippet!

**TERMS OF PAYMENT**

"So, just pour these on those?" Sesshomaru asked holding up a small bottle of blue sugar sprinkles and gesturing towards the five cooling racks of cookies.

"Only the stars get those sprinkles," Kagome directed as she finished icing a cookie. "And you don't _pour_ them on, your sprinkle them on."

"There's a difference?" Sesshomaru asked with a laugh.

"A huge one," Kagome insisted with a grin.

"Okay, I'll _sprinkle_ the sprinkles on then."

Kagome laughed and Sesshomaru set to his task.

"Thanks again," Kagome said suddenly. "I don't think I'd have been able to get these done before Christmas without you."

"Sure, just remember to pay me my fee."

"Fee?" Kagome asked, curious.

"Yeah, I get fifty percent of the cookies I decorate and you have to sleep with me."

"Fifty percent of the cookies is a little exorbitant don't you think? You can have ten percent of the cookies you decorate."

"Fine, but I'm not negotiating the terms of you sleeping with me."

Kagome laughed. "Okay."

"Okay?" Sesshomaru asked, surprised that she agreed so quickly.

"Yep, I'll sleep with you. As in all we do is sleep together in the same bed."

Sesshomaru frowned. "That's not what I meant."

"I know," Kagome admitted with a smirk. "You need to learn to be more specific with your requests."

* * *

Posted on: November 29th 2012


	24. Snowball's Chance

Title: Snowball's Chance  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Prompt: Flakes Flutter (Dokuga_contest's Christmas Challenge)  
Genre: Humor/General  
Rating: G  
Warnings: None  
Word Count: 170  
Summary: The first snowfall. [AU]

A/N: A Christmas-themed snippet!

**SNOWBALL'S CHANCE**

"OhmygoshSesshomaru!" Kagome shrieked as she raced into the apartment.

She vaulted over the coffee table and practically landed in Sesshomaru's lap on the couch.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" Sesshomaru asked turning so he could look at her.

Kagome ripped off her beanie, sending snowflakes fluttering in every direction. "It's snowing!"

Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile at her excitement. "It tends to do that in the winter."

"But it's the first snow and it's only a couple days until Christmas."

"Yeah, so?"

"Jeeze, you're no fun. Come on!" Kagome gripped him by the arm and hauled him off the couch with her. "Let's go."

"Seriously? What are you, five? Have you never seen the snow before?" Sesshomaru asked as Kagome dragged him towards the door; stopping just long enough to rip his jacket off its hook and thrust it into his arms.

"It's _exciting_," Kagome told him, still all smiles. "Now get your butt outside so I can throw snowballs at you."

Sesshomaru chuckled as she pushed him through the doorway.

* * *

Posted on: November 29th 2012


	25. Gift From the Heart

Title: Gift From the Heart  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Prompt: Jingle All The Way (Dokuga_contest's Christmas Challenge)  
Genre: Humor  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Adult Toys  
Word Count: 441  
Summary: Kagome receives an unexpected gift. [AU]

A/N: A Christmas-themed snippet!

**GIFT FROM THE HEART**

"What's that?" Kagome asked pointing to a perfectly wrapped package sitting on her and Sesshomaru's kitchen counter.

Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder as he continued stirring the spaghetti sauce he was warming up. "Oh, Sango stopped by and dropped it off. She said she was sorry she missed you."

Kagome moved closer to the counter and stopped in front of the present, flicking the ribbons that adorned its top. Sesshomaru, turning his back on his dinner preparations, turned his attention to her.

"Aren't you going to open it?" he asked.

Kagome eyed the present carefully. Did she dare open it with Sesshomaru in the room?

"What's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked, stepping closer. "It's just a present."

"You don't know Sango's warped idea of gift giving."

Sesshomaru raised a curious eyebrow. "Well, you have to open it now."

Kagome took a deep breath and began picking at the colorful paper, ripping it away in small amounts, buying time for the inevitable. Once the wrapping paper was gone, Kagome carefully lifted the lid of the box. Terrified of what may lay inside, she didn't lift it all the way; just enough to peek under. Kagome sucked in a breath and cursed all at the same time.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru moved to lift the lid and Kagome slammed it down, pulling the box out of his reach.

"Nothing."

"That's not the kind of reaction I'd expect if it was nothing."

Sesshomaru again reached for the box and this time Kagome let him have it. He'd bug the hell out of her until she gave it to him anyway, might as well save herself the headache. As Sesshomaru opened the box Kagome cringed. Sesshomaru let out a laugh as he pulled out a bright pink dildo.

"I think I like Sango a whole lot more now," he joked handing it to Kagome.

"I don't want that."

Sesshomaru gave Kagome a sleazy grin. "You know you do. Just touch it."

"You're just as big a perv as she is," Kagome complained, folding her arms across her chest.

Sesshomaru shrugged, setting the dildo on the counter as he continued to pull various bedroom toys from the box.

"Hey, she wrote you a note," Sesshomaru said, pulling out a little notecard. "'Kags, Merry Christmas! I thought I'd get you some things that both you and your 'roommate' could enjoy.' She even drew a little smiley face."

"She's the sweetest," Kagome said sarcastically, yanking the card from his hands.

"Sango's definitely my favorite of all your friends," Sesshomaru said with a chuckle.

"Well, don't get too attached, because I'm going to kill her the next time I see her."

* * *

Posted on: November 30th 2012


	26. You Got It

Title: You Got It  
Prompt: Bells Ring (Dokuga_contest's Christmas Challenge)  
Genre: Humor/General  
Rating: G  
Word Count: 237  
Summary: Sesshomaru places blame where he thinks it's due. [AU]

**YOU GOT IT**

Sesshomaru groaned rather pathetically, rolling onto his side as he pulled his blankets tighter around him. "Thank you."

Kagome gave him a sympathetic glance as she set his bowl of soup on his nightstand. "Do you want anything else?"

Sesshomaru shook his head as a coughing fit seized him. Kagome handed him a box of tissues and he nodded his thanks. Deciding he was fairly comfortable, Kagome turned to leave the room.

"Kags?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice raspy.

"Yeah?" She turned back to face him, her hand on the doorframe.

"Could you bring me another blanket?"

"Sure."

"And maybe another water?"

"Yeah."

"And some of your Christmas cookies?"

"We both know you won't be able to taste them, but okay, if you want."

"And could you turn the TV on for me?"

Kagome frowned. "The remote is six inches from your head; I think you can handle that one on your own."

"But then I'll have to get out of my cocoon."

Kagome couldn't help it, she laughed. "Do you want me to feed you your soup too? Or wipe your nose? Oh! I know. I'll go get you a bell so you can ring it anytime you need something."

Sesshomaru frowned, not appreciating her teasing. "It's your fault that I'm sick. You made me go out in the snow that night."

"That's not how you get a head cold and you know it, you big baby."

* * *

Posted on: December 1st 2012


	27. Sleeping Beauty

Title: Sleeping Beauty  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Prompt: Wreathed in Smiles (Dokuga_contest's Christmas Challenge)  
Genre: Fluff  
Rating: G  
Warnings: None  
Word Count: 119  
Summary: Sesshomaru takes a moment to soak it all in. [AU]

A/N: A Christmas-themed snippet!

**SLEEPING BEAUTY**

Sesshomaru lay on his side, propped up on one elbow as he watched Kagome sleep. Her hair formed a messy wreath around her face and she had a slight smile on her lips. It was the first time in weeks that Sesshomaru had seen her look so relaxed. She'd been driving herself insane with baking, gift wrapping, and stressing over who she needed to get gifts for. Sesshomaru didn't remember her getting this stressed out over finals, and this was all over a stupid holiday. He reached out, gently brushing her bangs back, and Kagome gave a small, contented sigh. Sesshomaru smiled and reveled in the moment, knowing this was by far the best Christmas Eve of his life.

* * *

Posted on: December 1st 2012


	28. Falling Hard

Title: Falling Hard  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Prompt: Bark & Bite (Dokuga_contest's Christmas Challenge)  
Genre: General  
Rating: G  
Warnings: None  
Word Count: 330  
Summary: Kagome takes a tumble. [AU]

A/N: A Christmas-themed snippet!

**FALLING HARD**

Sesshomaru held Kagome in his arms waiting for her to unlock the door to their apartment.

"There," she said softly, settling back against Sesshomaru's chest as he nudged the door open with his foot.

"Is the couch okay? It will be warmer out here than in your room."

"That's fine." Kagome smiled at the concern in his voice.

Sesshomaru carried her to the couch and gently set her down, being careful to avoid jostling her right leg. He left her then, disappearing into his room, only to return with his arms full of pillows and a blanket.

"Here," Sesshomaru propped a pillow behind her back and lift her leg so he could slide two more pillows under her injured ankle. "Sorry," he said quickly, noticing her biting her lip against the pain.

"It's fine," Kagome said attempting to smile at him.

Sesshomaru sighed. "Kagome-"

"It's not your fault that I proved to be total klutz when you tried to take me ice skating, Sesshomaru," Kagome cut across him. "It was a great present, I'm just ungraceful."

"I still feel responsible. Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm alright."

Sesshomaru eyed her suspiciously, knowing she wouldn't admit that she needed help.

"I could use some Advil," Kagome finally admitted, crumbling under his stare.

Sesshomaru nodded and left to retrieve the Advil and a glass of water.

"We're almost out of Advil," Sesshomaru said when he returned. "If you're sure you'll be okay by yourself, I'll run down to the store and-"

"Sesshomaru, I'm okay, really, you don't need to do anything."

Sesshomaru frowned, less than convinced with her declaration. His mind made up, Sesshomaru spread the blanket he'd brought out earlier over Kagome and kissed her forehead.

"I'll only be twenty minutes." Sesshomaru headed for the door, digging his keys out of his pocket. "Don't try and go anywhere," he warned.

"I won't," Kagome promised, smiling despite the throbbing pain in her ankle.

Sesshomaru nodded, satisfied, and then disappeared through the door.

* * *

Posted on: December 1st 2012


End file.
